


Arrow is Needed

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 5





	Arrow is Needed

You could hear your kids coming down the hall before you saw them. You chuckled at that, watching the door for them. Oliver was walking around, Logan in his arms. Maggie raced in. “Logan!” She went to Oliver. “Lemme see him!” She bounced on her little feet.

Oliver chuckled and kneeled. “Be careful. He’s little.” He smiled. He watched as Maggie kissed the top of his head.

“Hi.” She said softly. “I’m your sister. We’ll be the bestest friends.” She told him. "And I'll teach you to draw!" 

Tommy handed you your meal and you could have kissed him. "Thank you. I'm starving." You dug in instantly. “Smells amazing!” You smiled as Clay climbed up to sit next to you. "Did you guys have fun with Tommy and Laurel yesterday?"

“A blast. And then Logan came!” Clay grinned. "Sorry your trip got cut short, but I'm glad he's here!" 

You giggled. “You’re sweet. I’m glad he’s here, too.” You leaned down to kiss his head. "So, we have something to tell you." You smiled over at Oliver.

Oliver grinned and sat down as Tommy lifted Maggie onto the bed. “So we were talking…” He told them. "And I asked your mom to marry me."

Maggie cheered. “Like the princess stories!” She clapped. "Did you say yes, mommy?" She looked at you. 

Smiling, you nodded and showed her your ring as you chewed a fry. "It's an extra special ring." You said once you'd swallowed. "It was Oliver's mom's."

“Wow!” Maggie gasped. “That’s pretty!” 

Clay fist bumped Oliver. “Yay.” He chuckled. "Does this mean you're moving in now? Instead of just some nights?" He asked.

“It does.” Oliver nodded. “I’ll be around all the time.” He chuckled. “If you’re okay with that.” He added on. 

"Duh." He laughed before grabbing his Happy Meal. "Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy beamed. “I’m excited for you all.” He walked over to get a better look at Logan. "Damn, he's small." He chuckled. 

Oliver laughed slightly. “He is. Wanna hold him? Get practice?” He offered. "You're family, after all."

You nodded encouragingly. “You’ll be a natural.” You sipped your soda happily. "But, we should be released tomorrow, so you won't have to play house with the kids longer than planned." 

“We didn’t mind.” Laurel smiled. "They've been great." She assured you. Her and Tommy decided to announce their engagement after she had her ring. 

Tommy gently took Logan and looked nervous for a moment. Sure, he'd known Maggie since she was born, but he didn't really get to see her much the first year. Mark was a bigger ass than usual about him visiting, which meant Tommy stayed away so he wouldn’t make things worse on you. When Logan snuggled to him, he melted and relaxed. "So cute." He smiled.

Laurel leaned her head on his shoulder. “So precious.” She ran her thumb over the top of his head gently. “He’s soft.” She giggled. "Did they have this much hair, too?"

“Maggie did. Clay didn’t.” You giggled. "He had next to none. Then it all went away in the first few months, and came back quick." 

“I was bald?!” Clay gasped. "No!"

You grinned. "You've seen your baby pictures!"

“But I had hair in most!” He countered. "I bet I looked so weird!" He whined. 

Oliver chuckled. “All babies are cute, buddy.” He promised him. "My mom was here earlier talking about my 'rolls'."

“Rolls?” Clay grinned. "You were a fat baby?" He asked. "I can't picture that." He giggled as he pulled out his fries.

“The chunkiest.” Oliver laughed. "That was a long time ago, though!"

You smirked at him. “Clearly.” You teased. "I do look forward to seeing those pictures." You chuckled. When Logan started to root, you giggled. "I don't think you're gonna find your food there, baby boy." You said as Tommy looked almost panicked. 

“Nope. I’m almost certain.” Tommy handed him back with a nervous chuckle. 

"Almost?" You took Logan with a smile. You moved your food off your lap for the moment. 

Clay was used to this but Maggie watched. “You feed him?” She asked. "How?" She asked, barely blinking. As you got comfortable, you moved your gown to nurse him. "With your boobies?!" She gasped. 

Laurel and Tommy hid their chuckles. “Yep.” You smiled at her. "You did, too." 

She gasped again. “Me? What is it?!” She seemed shocked and slightly scared. She tried to move up, making Oliver catch her food the best he could. 

"Milk." You told her. "Breast milk. It's really good for babies. Some mommy's can't feed their babies this way, or don't want to, though. They use bottles." 

Maggie nodded. “Oh! Okay.” She said as if it made complete sense to her now. "So weird." She muttered as she watched.

You grinned and looked at Oliver with a smile. You remembered what you said about Logan being your 'first baby' and hoped that hadn't bothered him. You’d hate to scare him away so early. Especially with what you'd talked about after. 

* * *

Maggie was bouncing when you finally got home after the next day. The kids had made you and Logan a banner. You'd teared up when you saw it, thankful they were happy about their baby brother. 

Oliver beamed at them and carried Logan in by the carrier and set him on the floor by them. He was asleep at the moment, so he tried to keep them seni-quiet. 

You hugged Laurel and Tommy, thanking them. “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.” You smiled. "Once we're more settled, I'd like to have you for dinner." 

Tommy chuckled. "Kinky." He teased 

You laughed and shook your head. “I’m sure you need just as many naps as I do.” You told him as you walked them to the door. 

Laurel grinned. “Maybe.” She said playfully. “Call us if you need.” She gave you one last hug before they were gone. 

Letting out a sigh, you went to get comfortable on the couch. “Home.” You brought a blanket close. “And school starts in a couple weeks, too.” You noted.

“Yay!” Maggie cheered, then went quiet. “Sorry.” She whispered when Oliver gave her a soft look. She glanced at Logan, who hadn’t even shifted, then back to you. “When is Oliver moving in?” She asked, curious. 

“I don’t know. When?” You smiled at Oliver. “That’s entirely up to you.” You told him. 

Oliver chuckled. “Soon. I’ll make a trip to get some more stuff soon. Little at a time. This way I’m here to help with the kids.” He told you.

“Thank you.” You sighed happily. “I look forward to knowing you’ll be here every night.” You smiled, thankful that if he had to go out as Arrow, the kids would likely already be asleep.

“Me, too. Plenty of cuddles.” He beamed. “And I get to read to Maggie at bedtime!” He added. 

“And video games!” Clay smiled. “I like when you play video games with me.” 

“I’ll have more time now.” He promised. “I don’t go back to work for a few weeks, and I’ll be home before dinner every night.” 

“That sounds amazing.” You couldn’t be happier at that. “I look forward to family dinners.” You grinned. “Actually getting to sit down, the four of us.”

“Perfect.” He smiled. “And I’ll bring dinners home now and then so you don’t have to always cook.” 

“You’re buttering me up.” You stuck your tongue out. "I already said I'll marry you."

“Have to make sure.” He winked. “Can’t ever stop winning my fiance over.” He added. 

Your stomach fluttered at that. You got so lucky. You’d never stop being appreciative of him, and everything he had done for you and the kids- emotionally. He saved you. More than he would ever know. Once you were healed, and more mobile, you wanted to do something for him. You rested your back against the couch and closed your eyes. Part of you had forgotten how tiring the newborn stage was. Even when he was asleep, your body was still recovering. 

Oliver motioned for the kids to follow him into one of their rooms to play, taking Logan. He hoped that you could get something of a nap in before Logan needed you. Luckily, at least for now, the kids played quietly. However, nothing good could last forever, and before he knew it, they were bickering. “Guys, please. Don’t wake your brother.” He said gently. “Or your mom. She deserves to get some rest.” He sighed and hung his head when Logan started wailing. “Or not.” He stood and gently lifted the newborn out, rocking him before he carried him to you. 

“You woke Logan!” Clay frowned at Maggie. "Now mom's gonna have to wake up, too!"

“It’s always me! You’re the dumb brother!” She argued. She pointed her little finger at him. "And so mean!!"

“I’m not dumb! You’re dumb!” He sighed. 

“ _ Guys _ .” Oliver stood in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest. “We talked about things having to change.” He moved to sit on the floor with them. "The name calling has got to stop." He told them. “Can you apologize or do you need alone time for a while?” He asked. "You both have plenty of toys to play by yourselves." Clay and Maggie both stared at the floor and Clay sighed, moving up so he could go to his room. "Tell Mom I'm sorry." He said as he passed.

Clay whined but went to do that. He shuffled into the living room to see you nursing Logan on the couch. "Mom?"

“Yeah?” You yawned, rubbing Logan’s back. "Whatcha need?" You asked. 

"Sorry we woke up Logan." He hung his head a little. “We’ll try harder.” He said softly. 

You smiled. “Thank you, buddy.” You said gently. "I know it's hard having a baby around again."

“I’m excited for a brother but I know he needs to grow first.” He sighed, moving to sit with you. 

You kissed his head. “You’re so grown up.” You told him. "Maybe once he's back asleep, we can play a card game?" You didn't want him to feel like he wasn't getting any of your attention. 

“You should nap.” He looked at you. “I know you’re tired.” It was easy to see. "We can play games when you've rested more?" 

“Okay.” You agreed, knowing rest would help you. "It'll get easier, I promise." You told him. "Maybe when I'm feeling less sore, we can make dinner together?"

“Sure.” He agreed instantly. "Maybe burgers and your curly fries?!" He asked with a huge smile.

“Perfect.” You smiled. "Want to put on a movie for while I nurse him? Then we can watch it until I nod off after?"

He nodded. “Something we’ve seen then.” He got up to find something. 

“Thank you.” You smiled wide and moved to burp Logan. "Want to see if Oliver and Maggie want to make it a family movie time?"

“Okay.” He nodded and jogged to go ask. Maggie was on Oliver's lap when he peeked in. "Mom wants to watch a movie with everyone." 

“Let’s do it.” Oliver stood and held Maggie. "What're we watching?" He asked Clay as they made their way back to you and Logan.

“The Lego movie.” Clay smiled. "I wanted to watch something we've seen so when mom falls asleep she isn't missing anything."

“Sounds good to me.” Oliver sat on the love seat. Maggie stayed cuddling against him.

You smiled to yourself and cuddled Logan until you felt yourself drifting off. You felt Logan be lifted off you and cracked your eyes to see Oliver getting comfortable with him and Maggie in the loveseat. He winked at you, making you smile before hugging a pillow. You rolled over, falling asleep completely 

* * *

Oliver had dinner ready when you woke and it smelled amazing. “I don’t know what you made, but I want some.” You chuckled as you stretched. “And I think I’m gonna start pumping in a couple weeks.” 

He smiled. “However you’re more comfortable.” You came over to kiss your cheek. “The kids helped with dinner, by the way.” 

“Wow. You’re a dream.” You giggled. “Let’s eat, then.” You smiled, going to sit with the kids. “Clay will be helping me make dinner once I’m less sore.” You told them. 

“When will you be less sore?” Maggie asked. 

You shrugged. “It starts easing up soon, but to be safe I’d say a month or so?” You told her. “Having a baby is hard work.” 

“Yeah! It seems ouchie.” She said cutely. “I don’t think it sounds like fun, either.” She made a face. “Do we have to have a baby when we’re grown up?”

“Nope. You get to decide that.” You smiled. “Some people don’t want kids, some just want one, some want a few, and then there are those that have…. A lot.” You chuckled.

“How much is a lot?” She asked. 

Oliver was serving dinner as the pair of you talk, enjoying her innocence. “Well, I think what’s a lot is different for a lot of people. But, I think 6 is a lot. Some families have more than ten.” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, 6 is good.” She just agreed. "Three more to go." She said as if it was her choice. 

Oliver flushed slightly but gave you a small smile. He'd leave that up to you. You smiled back before looking back to Maggie. "Don't you think Logan is a  _ bit  _ young right now for us to be talking more kids?" You chuckled. "And it's up to me and Oliver if we plan to have more later on. Much later on." 

She shrugged cutely. “Okay, mommy. I don’t want more ouchies for you.” She reached up for her cup of chocolate milk. 

You melted. “Thank you. But you kids are so worth it.” You smiled. "And let's see if you change your mind after a week with a newborn in the house." You teased 

“It’s rough.” Clay teased her. “But you were cute.” He shrugged. "But smelly."

“Is Logan smelly?” She gasped at you. "Does he need a bath?"

You giggled. “Only his diapers are smelly.” You explained. "And he can't have a real bath for a week or two. Until then it's wet wipes." You shrugged. 

“Lucky.” Clay mumbled. 

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head as everyone started eating 

“This is so good.” You told him. "I honestly didn't know you could cook." You blushed. "You've never hinted at it."

“I have many hidden talents.” He grinned. "We have our whole lives for you to find them out."

You smiled widely, feeling the love. "I look forward to it." You never thought there'd be a day you actually looked forward to your future as more than a mom. Oliver completed you. 

* * *

Once the kids were in bed, and you were done nursing Logan, Oliver took him from you. "Go take a hot shower and get some sleep. I'll be in shortly." He kissed you softly. 

“Okay.” You smiled lovingly at him before rushing to shower, knowing it would feel amazing. And you had about two or three hours before you'd wake up to nurse. The water alone felt amazing but using your shampoo was the best. You were quick, but by the time you stepped out, you felt a million times better. Even with the wonderful after birth mom underwear you had to rock. 

Oliver was resting against the headboard with his eyes closed. Logan was in his crib against the wall, so you wouldn't have to get up to get him to nurse. Oliver would. He opened his eyes when he heard you come in. His attention was pulled away by his phone. He furrowed his brows at the text. "It's Diggle." He groaned. "Arrow is needed, but I don't want to leave you alone." 

You knew this would come and nodded. “It’s okay. Please be safe.” You said gently, walking over to hug him as he got up. “Focus on what you have to do, okay? Don’t be thinking about us. I’ve done the whole newborn thing before, remember?” You pecked his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He kissed you. “I’ll try to be home soon.” He cupped your cheek for a moment before going to get his gear. He’d need to find somewhere else to hide it now that he was living with you full time.


End file.
